Portable computing devices, such as notebook computers, are susceptible to being damaged. Users typically close the display lid by pressing down on one corner of the display lid thereby creating a torque on the display lid. Portable computing devices are carried from one place to another, set on desks, laps, and in general are used in such a way that is more likely to lead to damage to the device compared to a stationary desktop system.